


Flower

by Gastrodon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, it's really short but cute, life on the merry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Gastrodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp wonders if it was a good idea to get her that in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i love usonami. i just started watching one piece and i'm at the middle of water 7 currently!! i love it so much. usonami is not my number one ship in the show but i wanted to get a feel for their characters and write some one piece, and thus, this very short drabble was born.
> 
> enjoy!

Usopp had wondered if she had thrown his gift away.

He sat on the rail of the Merry, fidgeting slightly as he thought about his decision to even give Nami flowers. Maybe she’d brush it off as she did to Sanji…?

"Ah, Nami! Where’d you get that flower?" Usopp overheard Luffy say, in that loud voice of his. 

Usopp looked from his fishing spot to Nami, who was walking to her usual seat. There was a small purple flower in her hair, from the last island they were at.

"Ah this?" Nami touched the flower lightly. She glanced over at Usopp and then back at Luffy. "Secret." 

Usopp resisted a smile and went back to his fishing.


End file.
